1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are constant economic pressures to incorporate more electronic components and functions into smaller volumes while insuring the reliability of the resulting electronic packages and maintaining low package costs. Although a wide range of package configurations have evolved in response to these pressures, they generally require excessive package footprints and fail to fully realize the desired reliability and reduced costs.